


Years

by translester



Series: Unexpectations [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anyway yeah, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, i mean how heavy could it be this fic is like 2 words long, like its so light idek if i should tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd fic in the Unexpectations series. Here you go. Thanks to my betas Alina and Matilda (if you read this I love you phaneggs)

Dan and Phil were 10 years old. They ran through the fields behind Dan’s house. One would trip, the other would help him back up. Dan picked a bouquet of flowers for Phil, as colorful as Dan was happy when he and Phil were together.

Dan and Phil were 14 years old. They sat in Phil’s bedroom doing homework. Dan, disinterested in productivity, began throwing pillows at Phil. Phil threw them back. When Dan threw them towards Phil again, Phil got up and grabbed Dan’s hands. He drew a flower on the palm of Dan’s hand with a marker, which ended up mirrored on his face when Dan pressed his hand into Phil’s cheek as they shared their first kiss.

Dan and Phil were 16 years old. Dan’s parents were away on holiday, and Dan and Phil were alone. They lay on Dan’s bed, holding each other close, breathing each other in. Short kisses turned into long ones and gentle caresses turned into exploring each other’s bodies in full for the first time.

Dan and Phil were 18 years old. Something was wrong between them. They’d lost what they had in their teenage years. Phil moved away, in search of himself. Dan remained in the same place, contemplating everything. Wondering how this happened. He watched flowers wilt on his windowsill.

Dan and Phil were 20 years old. Dan had finally moved to a city. Phil was studying in university. They weren’t DanAndPhil. Dan didn’t know who he was. Phil knew exactly who he was. Both of them searched for a new life to begin.

Dan and Phil were 23 years old. An old mutual friend reconnected them on Facebook. Their compatibility had never disappeared. They met again, as new people. They rebuilt their friendship, feeling completely different than they once did, yet also feeling like young children again.

Dan and Phil were 25 years old. They were once again DanAndPhil. They had realized their new lives were with each other. They had evolved as people. Somehow they had developed back into people who fit together perfectly.

Dan and Phil were 32 years old. They were surrounded by black and white and pastel colors. Their shibe happily bounded around the guests and flowers. They promised each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr lestres or twitter @howlles :)


End file.
